V - Leviathan of Tomorrow
1. Fury A farmer, Bob Halstead ''discovers a car-wreck on his property in Terara, and immediately calls the police. He is interviewed by an officer before the the farm is sectioned off. On the previous evening, Grace Califour, still out in South Australia, receives a phone call from her mother, berating her for not getting in contact with her or Layton in regards to Alexei and Kurt. Rebecca tells Grace that they will discuss Kurt living with them when Grace returns to Nowra. On the same evening, Mace and Kurt meet Constable Ellis at the police station. He reveals to Mace that he is currently snooping around town for answers, and de-facto leading the investigation. He also mentions to Mace that the 24hr wait is a myth, and that he could've reported Glazkov's disappearance immediately. Mace silently blames Jed. While at the station, Mace gets a call from Grace, who yells at him for letting Luke take Kurt to her parents. During their first proper dinner together, Luke and Lana jest with eachother before Mace calls Luke to the garage, releasing his rage out on him, scolding him for his recklessness. 2. ''Bedrock Earl and his best-friend turned dealer, Ben Thurgood, are painfully struggling throughout a night of heroin withdrawals. When Earl goes to the bathroom to throw up, then collapses and passes out on the floor, he awakes, realizing he must destroy the heroin to save both their lives. Suddenly, the police knock at the door of the building, startling both the young men. Earl hides in the bathroom while Ben gets the door. The situation turns horribly violent in a matter of seconds as Earl hears Ben being beaten viciously. He soon realizes the police are not really the police, but thugs. An old man finds Earl in the bathroom and takes his wallet, reading his ID. Once he threatens to kill Ben with a pistol unless he finds the 'smack', Earl caves in and reveals the heroin's location. 3. Fear The next morning, Derrick contacts Jed to make sure Ben was dealt with and Earl is alright. Jed assures him everything is fine - which leads Derrick to begin helping Jed with his investigation; tipping him off about Arthur Surrey, the detective put on the case, already making moves. He tells Jed that his only chance to speak to Danton will be today. Derrick provides the address. After Jed's phone-call, Cara insinuates he is hiding things from her. Mace awakes from a nightmare, and sees he's slept in, late for work. He learns Grace's flight has been delayed, and begins to dread her return as much as he awaits it, fearing her judgement. Jed then calls Mace and warns him the police are acting quickly on their own, and if Mace wants some special information out of Jed regarding the case, he needs to put Jed ahead of the curb. Moylan instructs Mace to return to the Glazkov one more time to find something helpful. Mace arrives with Kurt, who he helps pack some of his personal belongings. Once Kurt grows too emotional in the house, he asks to wait in the car. Mace then, reluctantly takes this time to explore the house further - where he soon walks into Alexei's bedroom, where he thinks back on Glazkov's marriage to Grace. Mace finds little of value in the room, other than a pile of bills. In the kitchen, Mace notices there is a shed in the backyard he's never noticed before. All the while, Mace feels a huge sense of pressure and dread within the walls - desperate to leave. He walks outside and approaches the shed, peeking inside, but unable to get past the locked door. As he turns back around, Mace spots the silhouette of a man inside the Glazkov home. He goes into tremendous panic, running around the side of the house to his car, where he tries to appear calm in front of Kurt - who reminds Mace he has left the front door open. Mace brings himself to return to the open front door, where he expects an intruder to attack him at any moment. He reaches inwards to shut the door.Category:Chapters